<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getaway Car by Ka5hew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755411">Getaway Car</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew'>Ka5hew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just The Two Of Us Against The Rest Of The World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Sharing a Bed, drunk Matt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been driving for almost three days solid, and Frank refused to give it a rest. Whenever Matt suggested sleep (proper sleep, not just a 10 minute nap in the driver seat) Frank would immediately shut him down.<br/>They had been following a lead to some town where Matt’s captors had said to have been hiding out, and Frank was persistent.<br/>...<br/>aka- Matt and Frank on the road<br/>(this wont really make sense if you haven't read the first work in the series)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just The Two Of Us Against The Rest Of The World [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sirens In the Beat of Your Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The road was endless. At least, that’s how it felt to Matt. They drove for most days and nights. Sometimes, they would stop at motels and stay a night or tow, but for the most part, they were on the road. <br/>Matt grew to like it. He liked the breeze when he opened the windows. He liked the constant hum of the car, subtle but reliable. He liked the lack of people, the lack of a need to talk, or keep up appearances. It was refreshing.<br/>“If I had known it was this good to get away from everything, I would have done it years ago.” He told Frank one day. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Hell’s Kitchen – he did – but it was peaceful being away from all his problems and worries. Of course, they would eventually catch up to him, and that did play in the back of his mind, but with the wind carding through his hair and the sun on hi face, it was easy to forget. <br/>“Really Red? You think you could just leave all that behind?” <br/>“Well, not forever,”<br/>“you mean not for long.”<br/>Being with Frank was pleasant, which is something he never thought it could be. It was reassuring to always hear his heartbeat thumping strong and steady next to him. He did get annoyed sometimes though. They rarely got any privacy. The most they did was the occasional motel, but even then it was always the two of them in one room. <br/>Some nights, Matt would sleep in the back of the van whilst Frank spent the night driving. Matt did not like that. The van’s floor was hard and shook constantly. The night of driving also meant that Frank would be incredibly tired the next day, which would in turn mean that he was incredibly cranky. <br/>Matt did not like that at all. Frank was not nice to be around when he was cranky. He would turn everything into an argument, or stay deadly silent for hours on end. It was equally infuriating and concerning; Frank was becoming just as stubborn as Matt. <br/>It wasn’t long before he took it too far. <br/>They had been driving for almost three days solid, and Frank refused to give it a rest. Whenever Matt suggested sleep (proper sleep, not just a 10 minute nap in the driver seat) Frank would immediately shut him down. <br/>“I’m fine, Red! God, will you leave it alone?!” <br/>“All I’m suggesting is a break at the next motel! One night!” <br/>“I said leave it alone Red!” <br/>They had been following a lead to some town where Matt’s captors had said to have been hiding out, and Frank was persistent. <br/>“You keep going on like this and you’ll be too exhausted to do anything if we ever find those criminals!” Matt argued, satisfied when he saw that Frank had no reply. <br/>“Fine,” Frank grumbled a few moments later, “we’ll stop at the next motel”<br/>Matt grinned at the response.  <br/>“But it’s a ‘when’, not ‘if’./When/ we find them”<br/>…………..<br/>The motel was a cheap one. It stank of piss and had terrible insulation. The bathroom door didn’t shut properly and, to top it all off, there was only one bed. <br/>“You take the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor,” Frank muttered, dumping his bags next to the door. <br/>“No, Frank, you need to rest- ”<br/>“You don’t tell me to /rest/, altar boy, you’re the one who goes out and fights with three broken ribs.”<br/>It wasn’t a bad point, but Matt could tell Frank was only a few minutes away from collapsing. <br/>“You’re taking the bed Frank”<br/>“Yeah? Well, you can’t make me.” And Matt could tell that Frank had regretted the words the second they’d left his mouth. Slowly, Matt walked up to him until they were face to face, close enough that Frank’s heartbeat was pounding in Matt’s ears, almost as if it was inside of him. Matt heard it speed up slightly as he opened his mouth to speak, and that made him just a little proud of himself. <br/>“You and I both know you can barely stand, Frank, so why don’t you just take the bed before I have to ask again” his voice was low and quiet but his tone was serious. Matt was surprised when Frank actually complied and went over to sit on the bed as he removed his boots. <br/>Pleased that he was actually being listened to for once, Matt settled in on the floor, using his coat as a makeshift blanket when he heard Frank speak up. <br/>“Y’know, Red, we could just share the bed.”<br/>oh. <br/>He hadn’t thought about that. But now that he did, he could feel a blush creeping its way up his face. He had never been more grateful that Frank hadn’t bothered to turn on the lights. <br/>“Um, yeah, sure…okay, you got a side you prefer?” he asked, begging his voice to sound normal. The thought of sharing a bed with Frank messed with his head. It made his palms sweaty and his heart race. It made him feel a weird kind of anxious that he hadn’t felt since… well, since college. Since Elektra.<br/>“No, uh, I don’t mind,” came Frank’s reply, and Matt was sure he sounded just as anxious and awkward as him. <br/>“Okay then…”<br/>Matt got into the bed and settled down next to Frank who, Matt now realised, was shirtless. Upon the realisation, Matt’s blush rapidly extended to what he assumed was a full body blush. Thankfully, the covers were pulled up high, and Frank had rolled over to face the other way. Once the embarrassment diffused a little, Matt actually came to appreciate Frank’s offer; the bed was /warm/, much warmer than the floor, and Frank’s body heat next to his made it all the more comforting. <br/>It wasn’t long before they were both asleep. <br/>………………<br/>The thing about sleeping, for Matt, was that it actually required a lot of effort. He couldn’t just lay down and sleep, his senses wouldn’t allow that. There would always be something or someone making too much noise. So, Matt had to train his senses to tune it all out, to only focus on one specific area. It was the same reason why sometimes, Matt could hear some guy singing in the shower three blocks away, but could be oblivious to someone in the same building as him. It all had to do with /where/ he chose to focus his senses. <br/>When he was asleep, his focus tended to be where he last left it, though he was still somewhat aware of everything else. <br/>Last night, he fell asleep to the steady thump, thump, thump of Frank’s heart, which meant that when it started racing, Matt was jolted awake. <br/>Hurriedly sitting up, Matt took in the scene around him. It must have been almost morning and Frank was sat up, drenched in sweat and slightly out of breath.  <br/>“Frank?” <br/>“I’m fine, Red, go back to sleep,”<br/>“What’s wrong?”<br/>“I just said I’m fine,”<br/>“I can hear your heartbeat, Frank, don’t lie to me.”<br/>Matt hear Frank curse under his breath and mumble about how annoying his ‘freaky hearing’ was before he got a straight answer. <br/>“Just a dream, nothing new,”<br/>“A dream? Or a nightmare?”<br/>“Doesn’t matter what I call it, it’s over now Red, just got back to sleep.”<br/>“… Was it about your family?” he asked quietly, and he heard Frank sigh in defeat.<br/>“Yeah… yeah it was ‘bout Maria and the kids and…” Frank went quiet. Then, “I killed all those bastards who killed my family, but part of me still thinks I should’ve died there with ‘em.”<br/>“Frank, if you had died there, no one would have gotten justice, and, as much as I don’t agree with your way, I have to admit, it works. If it wasn’t for you, I’d be dead.”<br/>Frank was quiet for a long time before he spoke again.<br/>“Thanks, Red” and his tone was unexpectedly sincere. Matt smiled and his senses told him that Frank was doing the same. And for the first time in a long time, Matt wished he could see that smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Best of Times, The Worst of Crimes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt gets drunk after coming to terms with his feelings for Frank</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt was tired. Tired of everything. He was tired of the constant driving. He was tired of the hiding and desperately wanted a fight. But most of all, he was tired of Frank. Well, not exactly tired of the man himself, but of the things that came with him. </p><p>Frank made him feel like he hadn’t felt in a long time. He still annoyed the hell out of him, but he also made him smile, and laugh, and feel free to be himself, free to be the devil. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, the two /were/ very alike, and they had both suffered. It just felt nice to have someone who understood him. All of him.</p><p>He didn’t have to hide anything around Frank. </p><p>Until he did.</p><p>Until he realised that, maybe, his feelings towards Frank were a little more than friendly. Until he realised that he actually /cared/ for the fugitive killer on the run. And he couldn’t tell Frank. Telling Frank would mean consequences. It would mean rejection, and hurt. Matt could handle pain, but the idea of loosing Frank in any way was something he was not prepared to handle. </p><p>So much for being the man without fear. </p><p>It was an evening in the motel when all of this occurred to him. An evening when Frank suggested they go to the bar, to celebrate. They were getting closer and closer to finding the person behind it all and Frank believed they deserved a drink. </p><p>And so, they were at the bar, and Matt, after having the realisation that he had gotten a little more involved than he intended, decided to drink his problems away, instead of addressing them like a normal person. <br/>That /was/ what bars were made for, wasn’t it? </p><p>Frank only started to notice the excessive drinking when it was too late.</p><p>“Whoa, Red I think you should take a brake on the drinks,” he said as Matt stood up, or tried to, only to stumble and fall straight into Frank’s arms. <br/>Frank had very muscular arms. Huh. Matt had never noticed that before. </p><p>“You wanna keep staring into space or you wanna sit up?” Frank’s tone wasn’t all that serious, but Matt could swear he sounded a little concerned. <br/>But he couldn’t trust Drunk Matt. Drunk Matt couldn’t be trusted because Drunk Matt couldn’t do a backflip. Foggy had told him that. He had told him that Drunk Matt had tried to a backflip, but just landed on his face.</p><p>“Really? Well, maybe ‘Drunk Matt’ should go to bed before he hurts himself.” </p><p>Sh*t. He’d said that out loud. How much had he said out loud? What else had he said? Was he talking aloud right now? <br/>A lack of response from Frank confirmed that no, he wasn’t talking out loud. But he was walking, guided by Frank. Where were they going?</p><p>“Where’re we goin’?” </p><p>“Back to the motel.” </p><p>“Why?” </p><p>“Cuz you’re drunk off your ass and it’s only been an hour. Did not expect you to be such a lightweight Red,”</p><p>“You’re a lightweight” he slurred grumpily, but Frank just chucked. Frank’s chuckle sounded nice. It was deep and rumbling and made Matt’s insides feel warm. </p><p>“Whatever you say, Red” </p><p>...........</p><p>It didn’t take them long to get back to the motel. By the time they did, Matt was mumbling incoherently under his breath and leaning heavily on Frank. When Frank had offered they go to the bar, he hadn’t pictured the night ending like this. He and no idea what drove Matt to drink so much, but he was sure it wasn’t anything good. He would be more concerned if Matt wasn’t acting like a clumsy 5 year old. It was kind of cute.</p><p>Back at the motel, Frank helped Matt lay down on the bed, which took surprisingly less protests than he expected. Once Matt was in bed, Frank started heading to the bathroom when he heard a quiet voice call his name. </p><p>“Frank...”</p><p>How Matt was still awake after all he’d drank, Frank had no idea. Sighing, he turned around to face him.</p><p>“Yeah Red?” </p><p>“Can I see you?”</p><p>out of all the things he expected, that was definitely not one of them. </p><p>“Uh... Red you know you’re blind, right?” </p><p>“Yeah, no, I meant can I see you with my hands?” </p><p>“Oh, okay, yeah”</p><p>Frank knelt in front of the bed as Matt sat up, swaying slightly. Frank, realising that Matt’s balance and sense of direction had probably gone out the window, curled his fingers around Matt’s wrist and guided them to his face. </p><p>Matt’s finger tips gently traced his cheekbone before he grew a little confident and cupped Frank’s face in both hands. Fingers ran along his jaw whilst thumbs smoothed over his cheeks. Then, they were on his eyebrows, travelling downwards. Frank could feel how Matt was mapping his face meticulously and with precision. <br/>At some point, Frank’s eyes had fluttered shut, but they flew open as Matt ran his fingers across his bottom lip. Sparks were sent down his back as Matt continued to trace his upper lip. But Matt, still drunk, didn’t seem to notice the sharp intake of breath or the sudden increase in Frank’s heart rate. </p><p>Time seemed to stop. </p><p>But not for long, because mart abruptly removed his hands and proceeded to throw up last nights dinner all over the motel floor. </p><p>The wait was broken. And now, Frank had to clean up vomit.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Ties Were Black, The Lies Were White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matt and frank finally get the man who was after them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i feel like there are alot of plot holes in this but oh well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years, there had been very few situations in which Frank had worn a suit. There were so few, in fact, that Frank could name all of them, though he rather would not; those memories were of another life, another Frank Castle, and they were better left untouched. </p><p>When he tried on the suit Matt had gotten him, it felt weird to be wearing something so formal, so clean, so contrary to his current lifestyle. Turns out, the suit was actually one of Matt’s, which explained why it felt a little tight. He had somehow gotten Foggy to send it to the motel they were staying in. </p><p>Frank didn’t mind wearing the suit, but it was what followed that worried him.<br/>After months of tracking and interrogations, they had finally found out who the head of the whole operation against Matt was; some rich business man (and part time crime lord) who called himself Mr Buchanan. Luckily for them, Mr Buchanan was holding a party for his son, giving the perfect opportunity to find and stop him. </p><p>It had been Matt’s idea to go in undercover. </p><p>“I don’t think we’ll be able to get very close with devil horns and a spray paint skull, especially if you’re armed to the teeth,” </p><p>He wasn’t wrong, but that didn’t mean Frank had to /like/ the idea. </p><p>………..</p><p>They arrived around 8 pm, but the sun was still setting. It cast a golden haze over writhing and almost made Frank forget about what waited inside. Out of nowhere, Matt grabbed onto his arm and Frank froze. It was like his brain shot circuited. /why was Matt holding his arm?/. <br/>When Frank didn’t do anything, Matt spoke up. </p><p>“I’m supposed to be blind, you’re supposed to lead me, y’know.”</p><p>Oh. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry, just… forgot,” he replied as they both walked inside. </p><p>They had managed to get in thanks to some hacking from ‘Micro’, which meant that they were on the guest list. (It had taken Frank a while to convince David to help them, and only managed to do so by agreeing to come to dinner at Christmas.)</p><p>Inside, the place was enormous. There were dozens of lights and chandeliers, and even more people. It was a vast room and was covered with decorations. <br/>The pair walked to the closest table and Matt nudged Frank; they didn’t exchange any words, but Frank knew he was saying /act normal/. </p><p>As if he even knew what normal was anymore. </p><p>So, to ‘act normal’, Frank picked up a glass of champagne and handed one to Matt. </p><p>“You see him yet?” Matt asked quietly, taking a sip from his glass. </p><p>“No”</p><p>“You remember what he looks like, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Red, I remember, quit buggin’ me”</p><p>“I asked you /once/”</p><p>“That’s still too many times.”</p><p>“What?! Why did I ever-“</p><p>“/Shh. Shut up/” Frank hissed as a man in a very expensive looking suit approached them. </p><p>“Can I help you two?” he asked, and Frank almost laughed at how snobbish he sounded. Luckily, Matt butted in. </p><p>“No, thanks, but we were just here to congratulate Mr Buchanan’s son on his inheritance.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry, it was just you both looked a bit lost. I’m actually a close friend of Mr Buchanan, may I ask, who exactly /are/ you two?” </p><p>Great. They were going to be kicked out before they even had anything to eat. </p><p>“I’m Mike Murdock, I worked with the company, and this is my, uh, my husband, Pete.”</p><p>What. The. F*ck. </p><p>“Well, it’s nice to see partners of the company attend events like this…” the man rambled on, but Frank didn’t hear a word of it because /apparently/ he was Matt’s /husband/. Oh, wait – sorry- no, he was /Mikes’/ husband. (What kind of name was ‘Mike’ anyways? It sounded like some fake twin brother.)</p><p>The shock eventually wore of as Matt squeezed his arm and he came back to reality. </p><p>“Well, it was a pleasure meeting you two, enjoy the party.” </p><p>“You too.” Matt replied as the Man walked off into the crowd. </p><p>“You back? Or are you still daydreaming?” Matt asked him, a little humor evident in his tone. </p><p>“I wasn’t ‘daydreaming’” but Matt just smirked and opened his mouth to reply when suddenly – </p><p>“Red, I see him. Three o’clock, he’s heading to the rooms upstairs” instantly abandoning their half-finished glasses, they both hurried after the man, trying to do so as casually and inconspicuously as possible. </p><p>“Sh*t, he’s getting away Red, c’mon!” </p><p>“Frank! I can’t run with the stick, it’ll look suspicious, we’ll get kicked out- just, you go after him and call me when you’ve got him.”</p><p>“… Fine,” Frank started to hurry upstairs when Matt suddenly grabbed his shoulder. </p><p>“And Frank,”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Remember, we’re doing this /my/ way – don’t kill him.”</p><p>………………..</p><p>It was not hard to follow a lone man upstairs; he was not aware that he was being followed and so his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway made it easy. <br/>Leaving Matt behind hadn’t been what they had planned but without having to keep up the ‘leading the blind’ charade, he was easily able to catch up with Mr Buchanan. </p><p>Frank heard the jingling of keys as the man made a move to open some door, so Frank took his chance and crept up behind him, holding a gun to his head. Then, he spoke, his voice low but letting just enough rage seep through so the man knew he wasn’t messing around. </p><p>“Don’t move. You move, I shoot you.” The man’s hand immediately flew up in surrender, though he didn’t turn around. Frank grabbed onto his shoulder and spun him around, slamming him into the wall.</p><p>“You call off the order on Matt Murdock or I’ll shoot you dead right here.” </p><p>“Who the hell are you?!”</p><p>“I said call off the order!” Frank growled, struggling to keep his voice quiet.</p><p>“Fine! Fine! Just point that thing somewhere else.” He gestured to the gun, but Frank just shifted it from his head to his guts and watched as Mr Buchanan got out a phone with trembling hands and made a call. </p><p>“This is Buchanan, the order on Murdock is off, tell the others.” He said stiffly, scared eyes locked with Franks hard stare. </p><p>“What? You sure Boss? I mean- ”</p><p>“/Yes!/, yes I’m sure.. Do it. Now.” He ordered, panic clear in his voice. Satisfied, Frank crushed the phone with his foot, not waiting for the call to end, and started to head back down again when Buchanan spoke up again.</p><p>“you know, I can find you! I can find you and /him/! Ill find both of you and when I do, ill kill you and ill get that name off of him. And then ill find the devil and kill him too! You've made a big mistake-“ <br/>And then Frank snapped. He turned around and, without a second thought, pulled the trigger.</p><p>One loud bang, and then silence. </p><p>He was dead. </p><p>Weeks on the road, doing things ‘Matt’s way’. And now he’d killed a man. Again. <br/>He didn’t feel guilty, at least, not for killing the bastard. Weeks with man and you would think he’d rub off on him, but no. he didn’t feel like he did when letting all those lowlifes go free; he felt appeased. He felt that it was over. Done. Finished. </p><p>But there was a little fear that crept at him, a little bit of guilt. What would Matt say? <br/>Obviously, Frank knew what he would /say/. But what would he /do/?. Had he done it any other time during the last few weeks, maybe Matt would have stayed, knowing the task wasn’t complete, but now, Frank realised, that this was the end. They had done what they had set out to do, and regardless of whether Frank had killed a man or not, it was over. Done. Finished. </p><p>And that meant Matt would leave.</p><p>……………</p><p>Frank got downstairs and immediately spotted Matt, anxiously hovering near a group of people, clearly not paying any attention to what they were saying. His head perked up as he sensed Frank and he marched over with determination. </p><p>“Why didn’t you call me?” he hissed, but Frank’s attention was fixed on the three security guards that had just headed upstairs. Grabbing a hold of Matt’s arm, he started dragging him to the exit.</p><p>“We need to get out of here, I’ll explain everything in the van,” he whispered, low enough so that only Matt would be able to pick it up. <br/>But Matt didn’t move, he was still, and Frank could tell he was listening to whatever the security guards were saying to each other on the other side of the room. </p><p>“… You killed him.”</p><p>“Red, I said I’ll explain in the van, c’mon, we need to- ”</p><p>“You /killed/ him, Frank, we /agreed/, we agreed we’d do this my way,”</p><p>“For f*cks sake, Red, your way doesn’t work! I killed him. Nothing new. Now we /need/ to get out of here before they catch us.”</p><p>Instead of a reply, all Frank got was Matt storming off outside and slamming the doors unnecessarily loud as he got into the van. Frank followed him. <br/>Neither of them spoke for a good couple of hours driving back, until eventually Matt broke the silence. </p><p>“So, have you been going around killing everyone we interrogate without me knowing or was this just a one off?”</p><p>“I did what needed to be done, Red”</p><p>“So you /did/ kill them all?”</p><p>“No! Just Buchanan… he deserved to die, Red,”</p><p>“/you can’t/ decide that Frank. We had an agreement- ”</p><p>“And I broke it, okay? I broke it the second he threatened to pull the same crap on you over and over again.”</p><p>“People threaten me every /day/ Frank! It comes with the job!”</p><p>“Yeah well, now you have one less threat to worry about. You’re welcome, by the way.”</p><p>“You’re welcome? Frank, you /killed/ him.”</p><p>“Yeah! Cuz he was gonna kill you! I won’t let that happen, Red. I can’t.”</p><p>And suddenly the silence was back. They drove on with only the rumbling of the car and the flashing streetlights to accompany them. Frank took a quick glance at Matt and saw he had a schooled expression on his face. <br/>Frank was pretty good at reading people in a fight; he knew when a punch was going to be thrown, when a trigger would be pulled. But outside of fights, Frank was at a loss. Had they been brawling or punching, Frank would have been able to tell exactly what Matt was thinking, feeling, what his next move would be. However now, together in that van, the expressionless face that Matt held left Frank clueless. </p><p>………………..</p><p>It wasn’t long before they were back in hell’s kitchen. <br/>Frank parked up in front of Matt’s apartment and turned to face Matt, who was (surprisingly) asleep. Matt hadn’t said anything about going back home, but Frank assumed it was what he wanted. After all, Frank /had/ broken their agreement, and the job /was/ done. Why would Matt bother sticking around with Frank now? He had no reason to. Obviously he would want to go home.</p><p>Frank took a moment before waking him up. His glasses were balanced precariously on his nose and his mouth was slightly open. His lips seemed to look infinitely redder than normal, making them all the more inviting. Frank shook his head in hopes of clearing away his ridiculous thoughts. Matt was angry with him, he couldn’t think about him like that. He couldn’t think about his red lips, or his whiskey eyes, or the auburn tints in his hair that were brought out by the sun. He couldn’t. </p><p>“Frank?” Matt asked as he woke up. He must have been woken by the familiar smells and sounds of home. </p><p>“We’re here, Red.” </p><p>“Here?”</p><p>“Your apartment.”</p><p>“Oh…” and Frank could swear he sounded disappointed. </p><p>“Well, thanks, I’ll just…” he got up and out of the van and started making his way inside.   </p><p>Part of Frank was desperate to follow him, to apologize. But he knew he couldn’t do it. What would he even be apologizing for? Caring? </p><p>So instead, he sat there in his van, watching Matt disappear into his apartment. </p><p>“see you around Red” he whispered, knowing Matt could hear him, and then he drove off, back to the road, back to before Mat had gone and screwed up. Back to before, when Matt hadn’t made a place in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, this is the last chapter for this part. i really appreciate all the kudos and comment and wanted to say thank you! i know that my recent updates have been quiet frequent but i don't think they will be as frequent in the future (due to my bad planning). I'm struggling a bit with ideas for what should happen next, so if you have any ideas, please comment and let me know. anyways, thank you all for reading everything so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>